


Last Hours

by ImperiusRex



Series: Quicksilver Week 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Noir, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, noir universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Angst and Feels, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, i love noir verse so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiusRex/pseuds/ImperiusRex
Summary: Detective Pietro Maximoff spends the last few hours of his life in the arms of his lover Captain McKenzie.[This fic was inspired by a friend's idea and fan art]
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Namor the Sub-Mariner
Series: Quicksilver Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801807
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Last Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 5 of Quicksilver Week - AU Verse.  
> This fic was inspired by a friend's idea and fan art.  
> I tried writing it with Pietro's Noir name "Peter Mangus" but it felt super weird to me and I didn't like constantly writing Peter for Pietro so I just used his 616 name.

Pietro lets out a long trial of smoke from his cigarette as he stands in the spot where it all started, down by the docks where Jean Grey’s body was found earlier in the week. He was out on bail and if he was smart he should be in hiding, Remy’s people were sure to find him and get their revenge for him killing their boss. He just can’t find it in himself to care, and he might be slightly tipsy which doesn’t help with his own safety. Besides tomorrow was a suicide mission so who even cared what happened anymore.

Everything in his life had been a lie, his father’s lie, it had all come crashing down around Pietro and everything he had dreamed about for the future was gone in the same instant he had pulled that trigger. He closes his eyes and sees the red blood running down from the hole in Remy’s head, the memory of the smell of blood tickles his nose, but it is washed away by the stink of the Hudson river. The sound of rough men in the near distance has Pietro open his eyes and check his surroundings, he moves on leaving the crime scene where a woman died. He had failed Jean Grey, he didn’t even find her killer, instead he was running away again, just like always did. First he ran off to college then he came back because he thought he could make his father proud of him for fucking once. Pietro thought that if he showed Erik that he was worthy then Erik would finally love his own son. _Stupid._ Pietro touches the bruises around his eye where Erik had hit him. He tosses his cigarette into the water and draws his coat tighter to himself, the sky had stopped raining earlier but it still threatened with the promise of a storm soon. Pietro ambles along the docks, telling himself he was unsure of where he was going but in reality he knew he was going to say good bye. The roughnecks from earlier hadn’t followed him but that didn’t mean anything because just as he stepped onto the dock where the ship, The Dorma, lay moored he was accosted by a group of 3 men, they looked at him with hunger in their eyes, their teeth flashed in the low lights of the dock as they closed in on him.

“This is the piece of shit Copper who took down LeBeau.” One said.

Another spit at his feet, Pietro wished he had his gun.

The last one makes a kissy face at him and says, “We gonna have a real good time with you boy and before we’re done you are gonna wish we had just put a bullet into your skull.”

Fear grips his heart and he curls his fingers into fists, it was all he had to fight them. Just as they were about to gang up on him their leader let’s out a small cry of pain before he slumps unconsciousness to the ground. Out of the shadows a man in a sea captain hat and sailor outfit steps forward with his hand wrapped around one long harpoon spear.

“Two choices, leave now or go down like your friend.”

He says in a deep unyielding voice, half his face is still hidden beneath the brim of his hat. The other two glance at each out and Pietro sees more sailors step forward to loosely circle them, they noticed them too. It doesn’t take too long before they decide it was better not to fight him, they knew his reputation and those of his men. They don’t bother dragging off their leader, leaving him where he had fallen they scatter into the night. The crew melts back into the duties they had been attending just down the dock where their ship was moored. Setting up their catch from yesterday after having driven in through the night to be here in time for the market to open. The Captain looks at Pietro who gives him the same look back. Namor nods and goes back to his ship swiftly boarding without glancing back, Pietro follows. He ignores the looks that the other crew members give each other as he passes.

The Blood Mariner had a reputation, one that Pietro knew, but before he had figured it out he used to come by the docks to buy fish from him. It was how they had met and over the last few months they had become close. Pietro should have arrested him the moment he knew what Namor did, his illegal operations, but he didn’t because he had a fascination with the grizzled older sailor. He knows the way to Namor’s cabin and had barely had stepped in before he was pushed again the wall, Namor pressing up against his body. Pietro glares when Namor shoves off Pietro's hat to fall on the floor, flicking away strands of pale white hair to look at the bruise that had blossomed around his eye after his father had smacked him around in the cell. He hisses slightly when Namor presses a finger to it. The Mariner’s face was thunderous and his voice low, “Who did this?”

“No one I want you to face.”

“You think I can’t handle him?”

Pietro laughs bitterly, “I know you can, but he-” The detective glances away. Not wanting to say too much, it would give away his father and he knew Namor. The man was a smuggler, a pirate, and just as bloodthirsty as the rumors said. After he composed himself a moment he turns his eyes back, “He isn’t worth it.”

Namor wants to say more, to demand to know, but Pietro cuts him off with a harsh kiss and it doesn’t take long for Namor to get caught up in Pietro’s passionate moves. It’s how it always was with them, the hard press of their bodies against each other, the kiss that made him feel like he was drowning as Namor lifted him to carry him over to his bunk. It wasn’t big enough for two people to sleep in but they made do. Clothes discarded quickly, Pietro marvels at the Namor’s form, strong muscles toned from a life at sea. In his arms was the only time Pietro ever felt worthy of anything, felt cherished and wanted. He groans low as Namor enters him, enjoying the feeling of fullness, he claws at Namor’s back as the man kisses him. His thrusts set a rhythm that Pietro moves to. When they come it’s together, he covers Namor’s hand with his orgasm as Namor cums inside him. Resting on his back with Namor draped across his chest Pietro feels like he just ran a thousand miles, his heart beats fiercely.

Now that was done he was supposed to say good bye, but he can’t bring himself to say anything. After a moment Namor grunts and moves so that they are spooning. Pietro sighs and suddenly he is very tired. In a few hours he would need to finish his job and then disappear, kill one man and he gets to make himself a new life, away from his father, away from this corrupt city, away from everything. He thinks about telling his lover to wait for him so they could run away together but in the end Pietro can’t justify another person being disappointed in him if he fails.

* * *

Namor watches as the detective sleeps, the man had come into his life unexpectedly but Namor felt a fierce protectiveness for him. Namor knew that bruise must have come from his father because if it had been anyone else then Pietro wouldn’t have shut down and refused to tell him. He plans to make a small visit to the Chief of Police soon, but for now he enjoys the small window of time he has with Pietro. He wraps him tight in his arms knowing that soon the man will wake up, detangle himself from Namor’s embrace, quietly put his clothes back on, and slink back into the city before he’s missed by his family. 

If Namor had known this would be the last hours he would have had with Pietro he would have held on tighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
